Em Negativo
by Sweet Pepper
Summary: Preto e branco sobre 38 linhas.
1. dezenove linhas

**_Notas do projeto:_ **30 temas genéricos e bonitos roubados da 30_forbidden do LJ, que se transformarão em 30 drabbles/ficlets autocontidas em 30 capítulos. A maior parte (ou tudo, não sei ainda) será Hikaru/Akira/Hikaru em algum nível - não é como se não fosse canon, beijosmeflameia -, e quaisquer outros casais podem aparecer também.  
Sei que yaoi!HnG provavelmente não tem quórum pra isso aqui, mas uh, nemligo. Caso alguém leia, espero que goste e comente, mas escreverei até o fim anyway.

Hikaru no Go pertence à Shonen Jump e seu harém de mangakás escravos. Nada que eu escrevo com personagens alheios me dá dinheiro ou algo além de diversão e alguma dor de cabeça.

* * *

_**Notas do capítulo:**_

**Título: **_Dezenove Linhas  
_

**Tema: **27. Touch _(toque)_

**Gênero: **_Fluffy/Friendship (e algum microhint de Romance__).  
_

**Rated:**_ G  
_

**Spoilers: **_Localiza-se exatamente pós-final-e-extras-do-mangá, mas spoilers mesmo só alguns levíssimos do chap 148, preferido lindo da mamãe.  
_

**Wordcount: **_302._

**Bichice: **_Todo meu coração pra Shibboleth que betou linda e gostosamente mesmo sem manjar porra. Pro Darko e pro Laivindil por motivos aleatórios. Pra Fuu por ter palpitado._

_E para a Giovana, porque sem ela eu nem escreveria._

* * *

.

**dezenove linhas**

.**  
**

A casa dos Touya estava escura e silenciosa até Akira abrir sem delicadeza a porta da frente, discutindo com Hikaru, acendendo todas as luzes. Discordavam sobre qual teria sido o momento crucial do jogo que disputaram mais cedo, o que teria influenciado mais: se uma certa formação num canto do goban, ou uma não-formação no canto oposto.

Largaram as mochilas na sala e foram para a cozinha sem parar de debater, mas Akira fez cara feia quando o outro tentou continuar discutindo enquanto jantavam.

Hikaru achou graça nisso, e riu, apesar de ter decidido respeitar. Akira, meneando a cabeça em divertida desaprovação, sorriu levemente também.

– Eu estou muito feliz de ter ganhado de você, Touya. – Hikaru disse olhando para o teto, um pouco depois, quando terminaram de comer. Akira baixou os olhos, pensativo e um pouco vermelho.

– Eu também – confessou (não sem alguma dificuldade) depois de alguns segundos, erguendo o rosto para olhar nos olhos castanhos. – Foi a primeira vez que _você_ me derrotou.

Não foi uma pergunta, porque ele tinha certeza. Se eles realmente eram o go que jogavam, já se conheciam bem o suficiente. Sustentando o olhar, Hikaru sorriu, cheio de cumplicidade divertida.

– Foi.

Akira esperou alguns segundos cheios de ansiedade, mas Hikaru apenas continuou sorrindo e não disse mais nada. Akira entendeu que não era hoje que ele lhe contaria _a verdade_, afinal. Levantou-se e estendeu a mão, ajudando Hikaru a se levantar.

Ficaram com as mãos uma na outra alguns segundos além do necessário, mas era só um cumprimento pela vitória – quem sabe.

– Vamos remontar o jogo, Shindou – Akira decretou seriamente, virando as costas. – E você vai ver que aquela formação foi o que causou minha derrota.

– Claro que não! – Hikaru retrucou, ainda indignado. – E eu vou provar.

Akira parou e olhou pra trás, sorrindo.

– Eu mal posso esperar.

* * *


	2. soma zero

**Título: **_soma zero_

**Tema: **03. Love

**Gênero: **_Romance__  
_

**Rated:**_ PG13  
_

**Spoilers: **_Nenhum não._

**Bichice: **_Escrito diretamente no ffpontonet, do hospital, no frio, sem dormir. Sem betagem e sem nada de bonito, mas vou postar antes que o dia nasça e eu odeie muito tudo isso.  
Totalmente dedicada pra caroLaranja, por motivos demais._

.

**soma zero**

**.**

O futon tradicional, no quarto com portas corridas de papel-arroz e chão de tatame. O cobertor tradicional que não lhe cobria nem os pés nem os ombros, e todo o ar de _Japão_ que era um pouco estranho ao jovem ocidentalizado.

Os cabelos muito negros, muito fáceis, parecendo arrumados mesmo ao se espalhar sobre o travesseiro. O rosto adormecido e tranqüilo, como que em uma derrota certa, ou uma vitória certa. Todo o ar de _Akira_ que era muito familiar a _Hikaru _e era um segredo-mal-guardado que os dois garotos quando estavam juntos se tornavam _a mesma coisa_, preto e branco sobre o tabuleiro.

-

Eles brigavam o dia todo, mas também seguravam as mãos e sussurravam aquelas pequenas cumplicidades. Jogavam go, e tanto fazia ganhar ou perder ou estar certo no final, porque tudo o que tinham para aprender estava guardado no outro - opostos, iguais.

Faziam sexo todas as noites, mas também era amor, e era tudo isso que é bem pequeno e entremeado de risadas bobas de meninos bobos. Disputavam, mesmo na cama, e ganhavam e perdiam porque tudo isso era aprender, e era o outro, e eram opostos, e eram iguais.

-

_Action figures_ e DVDs e piso de carpete comum, um pouco encardido. Os edredons macios e violentamente azuis, um pouco mágicos em seu conforto, e todo o ar de quarto de garoto comum que era um pouco estranho ao garoto incomum.

Os cabelos espetados ainda rescendiam a tintura. O ressonar leve e os lábios entreabertos de quem respira pela boca quando dorme, contrastando com a suave agitação do seu sono. Tudo que era e não era _Hikaru_ e também era e não era_ Akira_ (e mais _era_ do que _não era_, as duas coisas) - amor e preto e branco sobre o tabuleiro.

* * *


End file.
